Chapter 33
Distant Promise is the 33rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru continues his fight with Shuda of the Oración Seis, who lives up to his title as he continuously dominates Haru with his Dark Bring, and sword skills. Meanwhile, Elie and Musica struggle against Poosya and Rugar on the surface of Shuba's moving fortress. Summary Confessing that he knows everything about Gale Glory, Shuda admits to Haru that they were once friends. Pondering the sudden revelation, Haru wonders if his dad was part of Demon Card; only to be brought out of his thoughts by a kick Shuda delivers straight in his guts. Shuda repeats his statement about weakness being wrong, but the Rave Master ignores his claim and quickly, poised for attack, lunges forward. The two clash, but Shuda pushes him back and notes how one word can make someone lose their train of thought. Questioning his anxiety and where it is leading him, Shuda envelopes Haru in a sphere spotting figures and numbers to its left; blowing him up with an explosion in mere seconds. Shuda compares his Dark Bring's ability to Haru's Explosion, explaining that as long as he knows the spatial coordinates of his targets, he can attack at any given moment. Moments later, he attacks Haru again with the same tactic, but the explosion it creates is rather vast; pushing him back with the pressure. Haru almost slips off if not for the invisible ground being there for him to hang from. Shuda approaches him, questioning if the limits of his abilities are those of which he is displaying now, pointing to the ground as he claims that he will kill his friends. Haru begs him not to, but Shuda neglects his plea and tells him that his weakness is what will cause their deaths. On the surface, Elie struggles as she is stuck to the ground by Poosya's Glue Tear, asking Musica for help. However, before Musica, who is fighting Rugar, can do something Elie is blown up in a similar manner to how Haru was. Seconds later, Musica faces the same fate as he is stopped in his track, calling Elie's name, by the explosion. Haru angrily looks at his injured friends, as Poosya bickers about Shuda's actions; noting as he is always doing this to his girlfriends. Musica, able to move, wonders where the attack came from, prompting Rugar to see this and explain to him that Shuda's Dark Bring: Ballettänzer Flare, can create explosions. Moving to check up on Elie, Musica begins to call her name, with no reply from the former. Pooysa and Rugar stand to the side and wonder if Shuda killed her, even admitting that she is cuter than Lady Reina. They then converse about Musica and the gang he leads, Silver Rhythm Gang, and reach to the conclusion that if they can kill him they will be raised in position. The two ready for battle as Musica gets up and claims that he will end this. Up in the sky, Haru continues the fight, with a new drive pushing him forward: Shuda's attack on his comrades, but he is attacked by another explosion and soon meets Shuda's sword with his. Disappointed, Shuda attacks with an explosion attack once again. Haru begins to fall to the ground mentally admitting defeat. Shuda looks at the fallen Rave Master and, expecting too much from him before starting the fight, tells him to die. Haru, however, remembers the conversation he had with his sister before leaving home, telling her that he will surely return home. Later that night, he eavesdrops on Cattleya's conversation with Nakajima, telling him that she knew this day would come noting the resemblance Haru has to his father. When Nakajima states that he will not come back if that's the case, Cattleya reassures him by telling him that he promised the opposite and that she believes in him. Haru returns to his battle with Shuda, believing that he must defeat him in order to get answers from his father, but states that his father was not part of Demon Card. Shuda confronts him and swings his sword at him, still shocked to know that Haru, being as weak as he is, as Shuda states, is Gale's son. However, Haru blocks his attack and gets back up. Shuda looks at him in shock. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Shuda: Rematch *Hamrio Musica & Elie vs. Rugar & Poosya **Elie vs. Poosya (concluded) **Hamrio Musica vs. Rugar (concluded) **Hamrio Musica vs. Rugar & Poosya (started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments Dark Brings used *Ballettänzer Flare *Glue Tear Techniques used *Ballettänzer Zeffrea: Explosion Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Immense Durability *Immense Endurance Items used *None Navigation Category:Shuda arc